Ketsueki Ookami Blood Wolves
by TheAngelOfDeathGabriel
Summary: Fuyuko is a blood wolf who was sealed off by a pureblooded vampire in an old cemetery. Now that she and her brothers are free, they are planning to kill the vampire who sealed them and they’ll do whatever it takes to kill him. KanamexYuukixZero ONly!


**This is my first story and I hope you like it…Please, no flames!**

**Summary: Fuyuko is a blood wolf who was sealed off by a pureblooded vampire in an old cemetery along with her two brothers. Now that they are set free, they are planning to get even with the vampire who sealed them and they'll do whatever it takes to kill him. KanamexYukixZero**

_Fuyuko's POV_

_Blood was all around. Every where I turn there was blood, blood that came from both wolves and vampires alike. The wars between Blood wolves and vampires have raged on for centuries. Werewolves did not have a problem with us, as long as we don't interfere with them. But those damn vampires are not to be trusted. My father once told me that they kill their own kind if they began to loose their senses and starts a rampage. _

_This war had started when a noble vampire killed my human mother. My father was the head of our pack and he tried to talk to the Purebloods about it but they see no reason to kill the murderer. Instead, my uncle attacks a noble vampire and kills her. The news spreads 'til it reached to the Vampire council. They began dubbing us 'traitors' and declared war on us._

_Since I was a child, my twin brothers and I was kept in underground chambers were vampires cannot find us. If they do, my brothers would just kill them easily but one night changed it all. We had to leave the chamber because the vampires were already near. As I rode the carriage with my brothers, we can hear the howl of the other wolves as they were killed by the vampires._

_I flinched a little but I shrugged it off. I looked out the window and stared at the moon. I was cut off from my train of thoughts when our carriage stopped. I looked outside and saw a pureblood standing in our way. He had black hair and dark brown eyes that glowed red as he instantly killed the driver. _

"_I know you are there…" He said in a calm but cold voice. He approached the carriage and opened the door but we were already gone. I and my brothers were running through the forest as fast as we could. We got separated when we got to an old cemetery; I was running all by myself trying to figure out how to find my brothers. _

_It was my first time in the outside world; I did not really know what it looked like because I was always kept inside that chamber since I was an infant. As I ran through the dark foggy corners of the cemetery, I sensed my brothers. I ran with an incredible speed and manage to find them but they were already being beaten by that vampire we saw earlier._

_He was holding them by their necks, his nails sinking into their skin. I felt a surged of anger within me as blood slowly trickled down their necks. My eyes changed from dark blue to red and all of a sudden the winds around got stronger.__** 'Kill him!!'**__a voice inside of me said as the winds manage to knock towards a tombstone. I quickly ran to my brothers and tried to help them _

_up but they lost a lot of blood. I took out a dagger that my father gave me and cut my wrist so my brothers could drink but the vampire grabbed my hand and kept me from helping my brothers. He then used my dagger and cut his palm. He let a droplet of his blood fall into mine and he did the same with my brothers. I know what he was trying to do; my brothers once told me that if a pureblood and a blood wolf's blood combined there is a tendency that the blood might kill us. _

_The last thing I can remember was glancing at the moon as I waited for my death. But little did I knew, that a vampire's blood cannot easily kill me. It only put my brothers and me into a long slumber._

Present Day…

Zero had once again given an order to hunt another Level E vampire who had already killed five people. Beside him was his foster sister, Yuuki who won't let him leave unless she comes along. Sometimes, he just wants to sneak away from her but when he does she manages to find him. They ran through the forest as they chased the Level E but because of the trees and the thick fog that always covered the place, it was hard to find the Level E.

They both tensed as they entered a very uncanny looking cemetery. Both of them were on there guard when the vampire sped in front of them. Zero saw it first and chased after it thus, leaving Yuuki behind.

"Zero, where are you…?" Yuuki said nervously as she looked around. She started to walk around not really knowing where to go. She clutched her weapon tightly as she heard a voice crying for help. She followed the voice which led her to a statue of girl beside her were two boys that looked like they were twins. As she approached the statue, she heard a gun shot knowing it was Zero. She was about to leave when she saw a dagger on the ground, she picked it up and carefully examined it. It had a silver handle with black onyx encrusted in it.

As she was about to put it in her pocket, she saw the Level E running towards her. She grabbed her weapon and just as the vampire lunge at her, she thrusts her Bo staff into its stomach which threw it off a few feet away. The vampire snarled at her and charged again only this time he was faster. He managed to appear in front of Yuuki and grabbed her weapon but it burned his hand.

Out of rage, he clawed Yuuki's arm and tried to finish her off when a gun shot sounded behind him which quickly disintegrated him. Blood started to drip down her arm as she flinched in pain. "We should go back before other vampires get a scent of your blood." Zero asked as he walked towards her and carried her bridal style.

After they left, the blood was suddenly seeped in by the statues. It wasn't long 'till the statues themselves came back to life.

**Hopefully, you'll like it. Don't worry, neither Fuyuko nor her brother's will have a pairing. I'm making them as one of the antagonists in this story. Please read and review.**


End file.
